politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Advanced Filmology
Advanced Filmology is a religion, sometimes referred to as an ideology, created by men known as “The Scholars.” It revolves around the idea that the all-powerful "Sir Lord" created The Industry, referring to the industry of film. The religion's ideas are based off "The Film Bible," a book The Scholars wrote. History of Advanced Filmology Advanced Filmology was created one day when two scholars sat down and began work on the "Twenty Excerpts." This day was very special, for Senior Staff had been born. The two scholars, using the resources of FaceTime and Google Docs, were able to start to build The Film Bible. They collaborated with their fellow filmers and created the first prayer. From there, the religion, bible, and philosophy, had been built. Sir Lord Prayer Our Sir Lord, who art in the Industry, hallowed be thy credentials, thy senior staff come, thy AM Wave will be done, in the film room as it is in the industry give us this day our daily lunch and forgive us our lack of work, as we forgive those who work harder than us. And lead us not into back sass but deliver us from violent videos In the name of the Sir Lord, Senior Staff, and the AM Wave Amen, (Salute) Senior Staff Appreciation Day Senior Staff Appreciation Day (SSAD) is a holiday taking place the 24th of every month. It is when people can devote their days towards thanking Senior Staff. Extreme Filmoligists travel to Hollywood to pray to his existence, and some employers allow the company to take the day off. Families may also celebrate by praying. Cake For SSAD, there is a special tradition in which one person in the family goes to the grocery store and buys a cake that says "Happy Senior Staff Appreciation Day." The family takes it home, counts to three, and eats it with plastic spoons or their own hands. Some people go out of their way to get a cake from the prophet Ralph, where the first cake, given to Senior Staff himself, was bought from. Religion and Beliefs Advanced Filmologists, or just filmers, all believe in the same things, and have the same values. Filmologists believe in the Big Bang, and they also believe in evolution. Filmologists are essentially atheistic or agnostic, except when it comes to film. History According to The Film Bible Filmologists believe that in the 1800s, Sir Lord was born. They believe that he soon began working on cameras and creating The Industry. The Film Bible States: In the beginning there were no cameras, and the Industry was dark. On the first day, Sir Lord created photo cameras, but the Industry was still not created. On the second day, Sir Lord created better photo cameras, so photos may be taken repeatedly, but Industry was still not created. On the third day, Sir Lord created even better photo cameras, and stop motion was invented, but the Industry was still not created. On the fourth day, Sir Lord created the first video camera, but Industry was still not created. On the fifth day, the first video was created, and it was pure, but Industry was still not created. On the sixth day, the first full movie was created, and many more after, but Industry was was still not created. On the seventh day, Sir Lord descended from the Mountains, and He created Industry. All things film were created by Him. Over time, Sir Lord had created The Industry. Many stories were written first hand about his life and teachings. In one story, Sir Lord wiped the hard drive of all inappropriate videos, but kept two videos of each genre on a flash drive. This story greatly resembles Noah's Ark. There is also a story about a boy named Schabby, who is sent by Sir Lord to recapture the enslaved filmers from the evil "TA Federation." Schabby steals back the slaves from the emperor, AWill, and parts the quad full of children to get to the film class. However, when trying to chase the kids through the quad, the kids come back together and the TAs are washed into them. This is very similar to Genesis, with Schabby representing Moses. There are more stories about filmers who back-sass, believe minors have rights, and leave to lunch early. Later in the book, it is described how Senior Staff, (a representation of Jesus.) Essentially, it says the Sir Lord sent Senior Staff down from the stage lights, to spread Sir Lord's teachings, and make the AM Wave. He also gives Senior Staff a mate, Señora Staff. Senior Staff is brought gifts (like Biblical Magi) and he teaches the filmers how to make good films. Senior Staff goes on to be famous. When Senior Staff likes another named The Friend, he asks her out. When she says no, and Sir Lord prepares to banish her, he tells Sir Lord not to. Later on, Senior Staff takes Señora Staff to the Arclight of the Covenant to watch a movie. The book ends with one more date, and the filmers embarrassing Sir Lord by messing with a substitute teacher. Values Here is a list of what Advanced Filmologists believe: * Pro-Abortion * Pro-Gay Marriage * Pro-Big Bang * Pro-Evolution * Pro-Human Rights and Freedoms * Kindness * Do not firestart, or flame an argument * Fight back only if necessary Some may also believe values in this list, but they aren't necessary: * Pro-Marijuanna * Pro-Immigration * Pro-Palestine Demographics Advanced Filmology is primarily worshipped in two places worldwide. First, it is located in Los Angeles County, California due to its proximity to Hollywood, and this is where the religion first appeared. In LA, it is primarily worshipped by filmmakers and the younger generation. Second, it can also be found in The Republic of Hong Kong. This is due to the fact that the Prime Minister is a Filmologist as well. When he moved to Hong Kong, he brought the religion over and taught it to the Hongkongers. As for alliances, it is not currently a recognized religion by any alliance. However, in the past it was the official religion of the alliance "The Industry," which has now disbanded. It is estimated today that around one million people worship Advanced Filmology; 70% are thought to be in Los Angeles. Most worshippers are under the age of 35, and most are also boys. Category:Religion